Barreiras Do Amor
by Vampira-Seya Kuchiki
Summary: Gaara uma Akatsuki? Ino uma A.N.B.U.? só lendo pra ver - Capítulo 2 On! desculpem a demora, a explicação disso está no fim da fic.
1. Trailer

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, provavelmente se me pertencesse eu mudaria a história toda e não estaria escrevendo fics. n.n

Primeira fic baseada na história verdadeira, não me matem se tiver um horror! \o/

Vê só, aqui a Akatsuki usam máscaras e usam outros nomes para não serem identificados, taí a lista:

Pein Sii  
Itachi Ka  
Deidara Jyi  
Sasori Die  
Konan Eko  
KakuzuShi  
Kisame Foe  
Zetsu Ko  
Hidan Hey  
Gaara Koi

São nomes pequenos para não gastar saliva. ;D

Vai ter um pouco de comédia ao longo da fic.

Bem, vamos começar logo esse troço.  
--

**Barreiras Do Amor**

Lados Diferentes 

-Eu anuncio, agora, que Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji e Tenten ingressem no intitulado A.N.B.U.- Disse, por fim, Tsunade.

--

-Está decidido! Gaara vai ingressar na Akatsuki! E nada de "mas"!- Decidiu Sii.

**Um Akatsuki**

-Koi, você vai ter que matar aquele A.N.B.U. que quer nos impedir de conseguir todos os Bijuus.- Ordenou Ka.

**Uma A.N.B.U. **

-Ino, eu tenho uma missão para você, vai investigar a Akatsuki essa semana, vai conseguir informação sobre a segurança e todo o resto, você sabe. - Disse Tsunade

**Numa Era De Guerras Entre O Bem E O Mal**

Ino conseguiu passar por aquela extremidade pequena e consegue entrar no esconderijo Akatsuki, estava tudo muito calmo e escuro demais até que ela ouve uma voz mais fria do que ela já pudera imaginar:

-Você quer morrer, _mulherzinha _?- Disse um Akatsuki nas sombras. Ele fez com que a última palavra ecoasse na cabeça de Ino, até ela perceber com quem estava lidando.

**E Vão Provar**

-Não! Sasuke, não! Eu o amo!- gritou Ino, mas já era tarde demais...

--

-Não deixarei que vocês a matem! Ela foi a única que me mostrou o significado da palavra Amor!- Exclamou Koi, fazendo todos olharem assustados para ele.

**Que O Amor **

-Eu desisto! Eu não consigo matá-lo, não consigo!- Disse Ino caindo de joelhos, chorando.

--

-Ino... Eu sempre te amarei, não importa o que aconteça- Disse enquanto caía com o peito sangrando.

-Não! NÃO!- A loira chorava encima do corpo de seu quase falecido Gaara.

**É Mais Forte **

Ino não era mais a mesma depois do incidente, sempre fria e distante, pensando que Seu Gaara havia falecido...

--

Gaara vivia mais frio e sanguinário do que antes (se é que é possível), pensava que Ino o abandonara. ninguém nunca ousara insultá-lo, pois não queria ser morto...

**Que O Ódio **

-Mas... Não é... possível- Dizia a loira não acreditando no que estava vendo: Gaara a encarando mais frio do que nunca.

**Em Breve **

--

Bem, taí,

deixem reviews onegai


	2. Nomeações

Ela estava correndo até o escritório da Hokage, estava pensando que era grave o que ela ia dizer. Ela trabalhava como Jounnin de Konoha fazia um tempo, e já não me importava muito com meninos. Entra quase morta na sala, se apoiando nos joelhos para respirar melhor.

– Calma garota, não poderia ter vindo mais devagar, só cheguei eu e a Hinata – Disse Kiba, com Akamaru latindo logo após ele, ele é um Jounnin muito habilidoso.

– Ei, eu não existo não?! – Bradou Naruto, o ninja mais cabeça oca da vila.

– Tá. Tá. E o Naruto ¬¬ – Respondeu Kiba.

– Não desconsidere o Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun – Exclamou Hinata, ela é uma garota legal, é tímida, mas já faz um tempo que não é mais tímida com o Naruto, ela é uma Jounnin muito habilidosa, mas os membros de seu Clã não vêem isso.

– Ai, como vocês são problemáticos – Disse Ino, olhando de um para o outro.

– Sabe Ino, Eu acho que você vem andando demais com o Shikamaru – Falou Kiba.

Nesse momento, Tsunade entra na sala, com uma cara decidida, e mais cinco ninjas atrás dela.

– Oi Ino-porca – Disse Sakura, de mãos dadas com Sasuke.

– Olá Sakura-testuda – Disse Ino.

Logo após Tsunade sentar-se em sua cadeira, Shizune entra com um olhar de desaprovação. Ela anda até Tsunade e sussurra algo em seu ouvido.

– Mas é claro que eu estou decidida, Shizune! –Exclamou Tsunade.

– Mas eles ainda são muito jovens, Tsunade-sama! – Bradou Shizune.

– Nada disso Shizune!

– Mas...

Todos olhavam aquilo sem saber de nada até que Tsunade disse:

– Eu anuncio, agora, que Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji e Tenten ingressem no intitulado ANBU! – Disse, por fim, Tsunade – Está feliz Shizune?!

Todos os Jounnins ali presentes ficaram de olhos arregalados.

-UHU!! EU SOU UM ANBU!! Mas, vovó Tsunade, não poderia fazer uma promoção pra mim, e me transformar um Hokage?? – Disse Naruto (Ninguém sabia ¬¬), todo empolgado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Aff... Como você é problemático, Naruto – Falou Shikamaru.

- Ãhn... Eu vou indo... Tchau gente! – Disse Ino, e logo depois saiu correndo para a floricultura.

- O que deu nela? –Perguntou Neji. Os outros deram de ombros.

--

Em outro lugar muito longe dali, um ruivo olhava para o nada. Pensava em sua vida. De como era torturante. Todos o desprezaram e ainda desprezavam.

Fugir. Essa era a palavra que ecoava no vazio dentro daquele homem.

Suspirou. Gaara era o homem mais frio que já existiu em Suna. Levantou, iria fugir, não importa para onde, mas não agüentava mais aquela torturação. Não importa se sua irmã tentasse fazer com que ele ficasse, nada iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Após um dia, conseguiu chegar ao seu alvo. Iria entrar para a organização criminosa chamada "Akatsuki". "Esse selo não é nada", pensava Gaara enquanto esmagava a pedra com o selo com sua areia. "Vão precisar mudar essa entrada" pensou.

Entrou no covil. Perguntou e voz alta:

- Onde está o chefe de todos vocês?

Alguns ficaram calados, ele só ouvia um barulho irritante de bebê chupando picolé.

Gaara virou o rosto, lá estava a pessoa mais criança que ele já vira, depois, é claro, daquele menino chamado Naruto.

- Tobi é um bom garoto, Tobi gosta de picolé! – Disse metendo o picolé na boca novamente. Nada se ouvia na caverna, além do barulho que Tobi fazia.

- Estou aqui – disse uma voz nas sombras. O chefe de toda aquela organização. Pein era seu nome.

Após muitos gritos de revolta, muitas discussões e brigas, Pein decidiu o que faria.

- Gaara, antes de entrar na Akatsuki você tem que saber que não nos chamamos pelos nomes, e sim por apelidos – Pein falou. Todos os outros o olharam de olhos muito arregalados. Logo começou a discussão novamente. Todos não concordavam com que Gaara ingressasse na Akatsuki. Pein gritou. Todos se calaram.

-Está decidido! Gaara vai ingressar na Akatsuki! E nada de "mas"!- Decidiu Sii.

Após explicar todos os apelidos, Gaara foi para algum lugar para poder pensar.

--

Continua.

--

Bem, é isso. Desculpem-me, meu pai excluiu todas as minha coisas do computador, e eu tive que copiar tudo de novo! ToT

Bem, mas pelo menos postei esse capítulo.

Até mais!


End file.
